When everything changes
by SadieKISHE
Summary: Un accident, quelque chose qui peut changer la vie d'une personne. OS court sur un vécue personnel récent placé dans cette catégorie en souvenir d'Hannah se faisant renverser par A. Cependant aucun rapport direct avec la série.


Il suffit de quelque secondes pour changer une personne, une vie, une simple action paraissant moindre pour certain, mais d'une importance capitale pour d'autre. C'est comme ça, c'est le cercle de la vie. Ça forme le caractère, ça bouleverse des familles, ça aide, ou ça tue.

Personnellement, c'est la chute.

Avant, je me plaignais sans arrêt d'avoir une vie des plus ennuyantes, qu'il ne m'arrivait jamais rien, que j'étais banale au final. Et en voyant tous ces films d'actions, ces séries fantastiques, ces romans d'amour, je me sentais pire que rien. Pas d'histoire palpitante où je devais faire des choix fatidiques entre mes amis ou l'amour de ma vie, pas de loup-garou se révélant être mon meilleur ami, pas de méchant robot voulant détruire la planète. Rien. Juste moi, une lycéenne pas extraordinaire, rendant fiers ses parents et souriant bien plus qu'on le lui demandait. J'étais fainéante, je passais bien trop de temps sur mon ordinateur, j'avais souvent la flemme de répondre aux sms de mes amis, je fumais tard le soir en cachette, j'étais en vacances. Et c'était simple de ne rien faire, de ne penser à rien d'autre que l'épisode qui allait suivre celui que je venais de voir. C'était ça en fait le mieux, de ne penser qu'à des choses faciles. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

Vous savez dans les films quand un accident se produit, juste avant qu'un véhicule ne percute le personnage principal, vous voyez un ralenti, et dès l'impact, tout va très vite. Et bien c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête.

13h50, j'arrive chez elle. Le matin vers 10h, elle m'avait proposé de sortir, on avait tout régler, j'allais chez elle, et ensemble nous irions à la ville un peu plus grosse la plus proche de chez nous, à 30 minutes de voiture. Elle m'amènerait sur son scooter, ne voulant pas payer le train. Je la comprenais, et j'étais excitée à cette idée. Elle s'est maquillée, lissé les cheveux, a enfilée ses chaussures et nous étions partis pour 20km sur le deux-roues. C'était agréable, les cheveux longs qui dépassait du casque, le vent qui passait à travers ma chemise, je me sentais libre en fait. Je voyais le trajet différemment sans être bloquée dans un véhicule complètement fermé. L'après-midi a été parfaite, nous avons pu discuter, nous raconter nos vacances, nos péripéties, rire, profiter de l'une de l'autre, c'était vraiment le genre d'après-midi que je ne regrettais pas. J'avais eu raison de me bouger les fesses pour une fois pour la voir. Amies depuis bientôt huit années, elle était ma plus longue et précieuse amitié, et ma confiance en elle était aveugle. Et c'était reparti, les casques bouclés, elle m'avait demandé si ça valait la peine qu'elle mette sa veste. Moi en simple chemise, je me suis dit que non, il faisait bien assez chaud comme ça. Alors nous sommes reparties. Elle voulait me faire rire, m'impressionner, et me faire peur aussi. Elle se doutait bien que je n'étais pas rassurée. J'en rigolais pour lui montrer que j'avais confiance en elle.

Et alors qu'elle remontait la file de voitures par la gauche à 50km/h, j'ai vu cette voiture verte changer de trajectoire soudainement, j'ai vu le bout du capot toucher la roue avant du scooter, tout ça très lentement. C'est généralement à ce moment que les gens pensent voir leur vie défiler sous leurs yeux, mais non. Non, la seule chose qui nous passe par la tête c'est le vide, l'attente. Tout s'est passé très vite après ça, comme paralysée, les yeux ouverts, je voyais la route tourner, le bitume face à moi, les gens s'affoler, ma meilleure amie souffrir, moi me relever. C'est comme si ce n'était plus moi, j'étais sous le choc, je tremblais, j'étais perdue, sonnée, pommée. Et après, pendant les deux heures qui ont suivit, je n'étais pas moi. J'étais juste une adolescente complètement traumatisée incapable de se rappeler de son numéro de téléphone, d'arrêter de trembler ou de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je me suis sentie tellement vide. Et la voir pleurer à cause des brûlures, l'entendre gémir de douleur alors que je n'avais qu'une brûlure au bras droit, c'était affreux. Quand l'ambulance l'a amené, la peur a pris le dessus, et cette envie de pleurer se battait avec moi. J'avais tenu le coup jusque là, il fallait que je le tienne encore jusque chez moi, son père n'avait pas besoin d'un fardeau en plus. Alors j'essayais de rire à ses blagues, mais j'étais juste choquée par ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. C'est comme si je m'étais regardé agir pendant ces deux heures qui sont passées si vites.

Chez moi, mon père a pris la relève, sans plus, il m'a laissé tranquille. Je n'avais toujours pas pleuré, j'étais juste terrifiée, terrifiée et vide. Et puis j'ai décidé de me désinfecter les plaies moi-même parce que j'en avais certainement besoin, je devais m'occuper de moi. Et j'ai craquée. Sous la douleur de l'alcool contre ma brûlure principale, j'ai craquée, là sur le canapé, à coté de ma sœur, j'ai étouffée mon cris en me mordant le doigt, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, je pleurais, je suffoquais, j'essayais de relâcher. Mais en plus de mon bras, c'est ma jambe droite qui m'a rappelé que je venais d'avoir un accident, ça me tirait, ça s'écrasait, j'avais mal, je boitais. Mais elle restait à l'hôpital à attendre. Il m'a fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour m'arrêter. Mon père m'a soigné de manière plus intelligente, ça allait mieux. Ma mère est rentrée, elle s'est inquiétée. Ma sœur a appelé, je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé comme si j'avais simplement assisté à la scène, comme si c'était rien, mais c'était pas le cas, c'était pas rien. Je l'ai entendu dire à notre mère que j'étais encore sous le choc, et j'étais sure de l'être, j'étais vide, j'étais fatiguée, j'étais molle, j'étais rien. Et puis le soir est venu, ils étaient tous à me demander si ça allait toutes les cinq minutes, ils voulaient savoir si physiquement ça allait, parce que c'était seulement dans ce cas là que je pouvais répondre oui. Parce ce qu'une fois dans mon lit, les yeux fermés voulant m'endormir, les images de l'accident revenaient en boucle, et j'ai pleuré encore pendant longtemps, j'ai passé deux heures à essayer de m'endormir, j'avais besoin d'une présence, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, et l'album d'Ed Sheeran m'a aidé, il m'a permit de m'endormir pour sept heures, il m'a aidé.

Cet accident finit bien pour les secours, la dame qui nous a renversée, pour nous, nous n'avons que des blessures superficielles. Mais au final, cette petite collision aura causée bien plus de dégâts chez moi. Je suis la moins blessée physiquement, mais pas psychologiquement. Je suis maintenant terrorisée par les scooters, j'ai même peur de moi même prendre le volant et d'écraser quelqu'un, j'ai peur de voir mes amis monter sur ces trucs, j'ai peur. Et elle, vous savez j'ai beau y penser, je suis incapable de la blâmer et de la rendre responsable, j'y arrive pas, ça ne veut pas se former dans mon esprit, elle aurait pas du aller si vite et doubler par la gauche, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, comme si elle n'avait été, comme moi, que passagère. Je me souviens avoir failli me noyer quand j'étais plus petite, et en avoir fait le cauchemar pendant des mois entiers, et je ne pense qu'à une chose, que ça va recommencer avec cet accident.

C'est qu'un petit accident, sans gros dommages, et pourtant je suis traumatisée. C'est rien, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je vais changer. Ça fait même pas 24h, mais j'arrive pas à m'imaginer oublier ça un jour. J'arrive pas à me dire que je pourrais en rire avec elle, j'ai juste peur maintenant. Et j'ai plus qu'à attendre que ça s'arrête je présume. Je veux juste repenser à des choses futiles plutôt que de me torturer avec les « et si » et les images de la chute, je veux juste ne pas me renfermer sur moi-même à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux aller bien et pouvoir sourire. Parce que ce n'est pas arrivé depuis 23h.

* * *

Voilà, si certains lisent ça, et bien Lundi j'ai eu un accident, et à vrai dire le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé d'exorciser, c'était d'écrire. Alors je l'ai fait. Et effectivement, ça va mieux. Je ne souhaite à personne d'être tourmentée comme je le suis, parce que c'est vraiment douloureux et perturbant. Je me soigne, lentement mais surement, et un jour peut être je serais capable de remonter sur ce truc ridicule et dangereux. Vivez votre vie, ou vous le regretterez ! Et s'il vous arrive des choses comme il m'est arrivé, ne rester pas dans le passé et servez-vous en pour avancer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances, Gaëlle.


End file.
